Under Death
by death-angel172007
Summary: A New wrestler enters the bussiness and causes a mess for the rest she doesnt get along with people what happens when she is teamed with Undertaker and the rest of the group (this is in the future so nothng is like it is right now)langage and futher probl
1. Default Chapter

Under Death

Chapter one

Introductions

Her hair was blood red with black highlights she had in up in to a ponytail, her eyes black as the darkest night. She wore black combat boots with hard white metal on the front and back heel, it buckled up her shin but her pants covered it. Her jeans weren't something you could buy or that a normal eighteen could get. The material was midnight it was the hardest material to get you had to do a lot of things to the material to get it right. (A.N sorry about that I tend to go off on things like that) her pants were baggy on her they had hanged of her hips they had chains weaved in to the pants and some were just dangling. And by the looks of it had no hole it was like the chains were meant to be there. Her shirt was made of some type of materal that was so red that it looked like it was died in blood, it hugged her in the right places, her sleeves were midnight that looked like a spider weaved just for her. The shirt came up to her collarbone. All in all she looked like she was the devils angel. Today was her first day at WWE. She knew where she was suppose to go but didn't know how to get there and with her stubborness she wouldn't ask she was going to see Vince Mcman to see what they were going to do with her. When she was turning the corner she bumped it what felt like a wall but with her cat reflexes she was able to do a flip instead of falling flat on her ass when she looked up she saw that it wasn't a wall that she ran into a wall but a guy. Actually there were two of them. One that she ran into was wearing a black t-shirt with a long leather trench coat with a leather pants. While the other was wearing a black and red jump suit kind of thing, he wore a mask that covered most of his face only part of his face that was showing was the bottom of his face and his eyes.

"Cool flip girl. I'm sorry I should have watched were I was going I'm Undertaker and this is my Brother Kane."

"Ya you should have watched were you were going. I'm busy I don't got time to talk."

"Look here girl no one talks to us that way, didn't your parents tell you to play nice with others." Undertaker said looking more pissed while Kane looked more amused then anything.

"First thing assholes I'll talk to anybody the way I feel like, and seconded if you can kick ass why play nice." The entire time she said this she never showed emotion it was like she had now emotion at all even in her black eyes it didn't show. Kane and Taker were a little weird out by this. They never in this business would find some like that, but again she just disrespected them and Taker wasn't going to deal with that but right when he was going to say something Vince came walking down the hall.

"Good you guys have already met, that saves me some trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kane spoke for the first time since they ran into one another.

"You know I've wanted to add some one in Deadmans INC and well here she is Death" Vince said.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

Matches?

"I don't want anybody else we are just fine with just us four we don't need some little girl that cant wrestle to take up are time" Undertaker yelled at Vince.

"Listen here asshole I'm not happy but if you fuck up my changes here you. So help I'll kick your ass all the way to hell and back, and who do you think you are saying I cant wrestle I'll take on any body you want me to."

"Fine I'll take that offer why don't you wrestle Tri-."

"Don't even finish that sentence that just plan out rude to even think about finishing that sentence. Why don't you pick someone that at least has something on their mind that doesn't involve finding their next fuck and hair?"

Kane couldn't help but laugh at that but he covered it up with a cough. He liked her she had spunk and she would need someone in this business to watch her back with a mouth like that on her.

"She'll wrestle me and if she can last longer then ten minutes then I say let her in" Kane wasn't going to go easy on her either if she wanted to wrestle and make it in she got a to wrestle the biggest and best to be in Deadmans INC and Plus he wanted to see how she would wrestle.

Taker looked at Kane. He didn't want the girl to end up in the hospital but he knew if she could last that long with Kane then she would be a great asset to Deadman INC. Plus Kane could tell him what he thought of the Girl after he wrestle.

" I agree. How about you Vince?"

" It's fine by me as long as Deaths agrees and it's before the show."

"O its fine by me Hell lets go to the ring right now." Death would

Never back down from a challenge.

" Is that what your wearing in the match?" He loved her clothes

But they just weren't wrestling clothes. She didn't look like she could jump in those clothes let alone wrestle in them to. (He forgot the flip earlier)

"Why you got a problem with my clothes to?"

"You're going to be hot and tired within a minutes."

"We'll see." she got in the ring after that.

She was jumping up and down losing up. Kane came into the ring after a few minutes later.

Since it was only 3:30 only a few people were there in the stadium. At the fake bell she locked up with Kane. He flung her across the ring.

'Damn that hurt Death a made a memo to never be that stupid again. She knew that in order to beat him she would have to go high and be faster then him. Kane knew she was thinking he toke his time to study her. She was light if it wasn't for those pants she would be bouncing around she had to weigh about 100 pounds if that. He knew that she couldn't go in the air with those pants only a mad person would try that this was going to be a quick match.

Kane went to clothesline her but she ducked and did a drop kick, he was knocked down long enough for her to get to the ring post and when he got up he looked for death to his right he saw her flying towards him. She grabbed his neck and with all her weight brought him back down hard it hurt like hell fo both of them but Death knew she had to get up and quick. This time she did a backflip off the post and hit the big man. She toke her time this time when she whent up for the third time Kane was ready for her when she jump Kane cought her in the chokehold and chokeslamd her to the mat then coverd her for the count.

when she got up Kane was surprised he would expect some kind of emoution from her mad, sad, happy, somthing but know nothing

"I kicked your ass next time i'll win" Death tould Kane.

Kane didnt take it personal it was the truth she kicked his ass he underestimated her."Time." He knew it was longer then ten mintues.

" Fifteen and dude she kicked you ass" it was on of the few who was here early and saw her match.

"Death this is Rob" she's our new member," Taker sayed while checking on Kane.

Death toke her chance to get away she was getting tired of listen to everybody chatter, she just want to find some dark corner where she could write and listen to music, but of coures right when she found her corner Taker found her.

"Your one hell of a wrestler, I think it would benifit Deadmans INC and youself if you joined us."

" I have no choice but get this I am not and will not be eye candy, Im here to wrestle and NO divas either, The only pictures I will take will be with you guys and no bikkins. I have my own clothes so all you have to do is tell me what were supose to look like then I'll wear what I think will go with it. Vince already agreed to all of this when he signed me. But he said that I would have to get you agree and if you dont I'll go to a differnt company beacause im not tits and ass." Death Sayed

" Im fine by that but will always be with one of us out in the ring and you will at least decinte to the other members, I dont care what you say to the other wrestlers beacaues they dont count. We have one thing on our mind and thats gold,we want the belts, you are expected to help out when others neeed it and you are to get a belt your self you dont have to go for women belts but you got to get one and soon

AN sorry it toke soo long and my speling sucks but i had to rewrite the entier thing they kicked me off the computer at school and my files are on it and i lost my first draft so i had to rewrite the whle thing if anybody wants to be my Beta please email me please reviewl  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Show Time

"Im glad we agree those belts say the best get them and I don't agree with anything lower then the best when it comes to my matches, but there is one thing i need and thats my own locker room nobodys aloud in except me unless tould."

"I'll see what me and Vince can do about that, do you want to change now? I'll kick the guys out and you can change out of those sweaty clothes and into new ones for the show." Taker sayed trying to keep the peace it seemed him and Kane will have trouble keeping her out of the trouble.

"Nothings wrong with these close but I could do with a shower and I might change."(A.N Death just wanted to be difficult or she wouldnt be Death of course)

A half an hour later Death was freshley showered and had new clothes on She had the boots that she had on earlyer but instead of the white metal it was red. Her pants were awsome they wear made of the same midnight material they had spikes poking through with red paint or something that looked like blood. It looked like the spikes were coming out of her body. Her shirt was black like her pants with a red skull dripping blood on it. She had a choker of spikes on and had her hair in tiny braids into one big braid Taker came tould her before she got in the shower that the writers decided to write her into night she just had to wate thirty mintues finnaly time to her self

30 Mintues later

"O MY GOD! King its body everywere" JR sayed like he always does."

On the TV you could see Taker on the floor his head cut open, Kane through the table, Dvon bleeding on the ramp, Bubba was in the ring Battling with Rob and when Death came running down the ramp with a chair, It looked like she was about to hit Rob but real quick hit bubba she got out before the ref who was checking on Kane for the time got back Rob covered Bubba for the count

"The winners of the match and new tag team champions Rob Van Damn and Kane"

Another dream that will never come true

Just to compliment your sorrow

Another life that I've taken from you

A gift to add on to your pain and suffering

Another truth you can never believe

Has crippled you completely

All the cries you're beginning to hear

Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening-

"Cut are music!" Taker yelled in the mic. "First thing first see what happens when you mess with Murder INC," The groud boos Seconed you all are wondering who this young lady is well senince you dumbasses cant figure anything out on your own we'll try to explain it the way best we could to you guys like kindergartners. This is Death the youngest and only sister me and Kane have and the newest member of Murder INC.

(A.N I dont own nothing and i mean nothing please review i got this up so review please)


End file.
